Snake Bite
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Set during G.I. Joe:Retaliation! After Storm Shadow agrees to work with the Joes to stop Cobra Commander he gets a visit from Snake Eyes who doesn't trust him yet...But a lot can change in one night. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Snake Eyes/Storm Shadow), Slight Violence XD I hope you guys like and please review! ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Violence, THIS TAKES PLACE DURING G. I. JOE-RETALIATION (THE MOVIE) but it wasn't on the movie list so... **

**I just had to write a story with those two! I mean come on! They have more sexual tension between them than a married couple XD (at least that's what i saw...but then again i may not be the best judge) Either way, this takes place after Snake Eyes captures Storm Shadow and brings him to the Arashikage clan to pay for his crime and he reveals it was actually Zartan who killed the Hard Master blah blah blah. This is what happened later that evening. XD **

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please please please leave a review! Thank you in advance and ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own G.I. Joe or any of the characters! **

_**Snake Bite**_

Storm Shadow let himself in his temporary quarters, sliding the door shut behind him. His vigilant eyes scanned the small area, taking in the sleeping cot, the small but useful bedside table, even the large red flower pot in the corner with bright green shoots of bamboo brightening the room. To another this may have looked like a shabby setting but Storm knew this was actually quite luxurious considering his location. A ninja had no need for distractions. Their rooms were designed to accommodate as much empty space for exercise as possible. Even he himself, after spending so much time away from home on the other side of the world, still respected this rule and it certainly wasn't due to lack of funding.

He felt tired and his slightly heavy steps showed it. Not only was the whole nearly-killed-for-a-murder-he-didn't-commit situation taxing but he was still recovering from the back burn received while freeing Cobra Commander. To an untrained eye he looked perfectly fine but he was exhausted, the only thing keeping him alert being his strong willpower. He ran his hand over his face as if trying to physically dispel some of the weariness and began nearing the cot.

That's when he felt it, the presence of another. He mentally cursed himself for being so slow and only noticing a full five minutes later that he wasn't in fact alone. His frame went rigid and his foot halted in mid-step. His hand unconsciously reached for his swords, only then remembering they had been taken from him by the Arashikage ninjas at the Blind Master's orders. He felt oddly naked without them but his perfectly trained mask didn't show any hint of emotion.

'Since when are you a fan of playing hide and seek Snake Eyes?' Yes, he knew who the other person was. Storm had felt that silent presence many times during their life and death encounters.

The white ninja turned towards the door slowly, facing the corner, and watched how the other literally materialized from the shadows. Snake was dressed in his usual all black attire and the umbrage seemed to stretch behind him like a cloak. It gave him a supernatural air and Storm Shadow inhaled sharply, while still keeping his expression alert but impassive of course. If there was one thing he was good at, it was lying. Hadn't he kept the lie of his alleged crime alive until that very day, convincing even his Blood Brother of his guilt?

'What do you want?' Storm didn't hide the bite in his tone. Snake Eyes didn't move closer, having moved just enough to make himself visible, and simply stood there. Though Storm couldn't see the other's eyes, courtesy of his impenetrable mask, he knew they were watching him and he met the challenge. He briefly noted that Snake wasn't armed either and knew this was done intentionally. Their code of honour, which was as much a part of their existence as their DNA, forbade a ninja from raising their sword against a disarmed enemy. But that was just protocol. For men as highly skilled as themselves their entire being was a weapon and they didn't need a blade to end a life.

'Let me guess, you are still not convinced about my implication in the Hard Master's death and you hoped to achieve, what exactly by coming here?' Storm smirked mockingly. He really didn't want to rile the other into a fight, especially since he was certain to lose in his current condition, but some habits died very hard. After all their years of open animosity it was next to impossible to simply _make friends_... And soon they would be on the battlefield together where they would have to watch each other's backs...But how could they do that when their finger itched to drive a kunai into said back, at least Storm Shadow's did.

Suddenly Snake Eyes lunged at him, catching Storm by surprise even though he'd been expecting an attack. The black ninja shot his fist out, aiming for Storm's abdomen but it was blocked. A series of hits and blocks followed, neither willing to yield an inch. The Cobra assassin was holding his own but just barely, his arms moving to block but unable to muster an attack. He knew from experience that the best defence was offence but with each blow received or blocked he felt his body protest in pain. Snake forced him to move backwards and he knew he was being cornered but he couldn't escape the vicious onslaught.

Storm felt the wall press against the hell of his foot and the realization broke his concentration. It was just a fraction of a second but it was too long and he doubled over when Snake Eyes' knee connected hard with his left side. Then he felt the other's hands on his shoulders lifting him back up and smacking him against the wall, making his bones rattle from the impact. Snake did that again and again, employing some brutal tactics which would have made Roadblock proud. Storm couldn't do anything. He hissed and rode out the pain until the other ninja was satisfied. When the bounding at the back of his head finally stopped Storm felt his head drop and his arms hang uselessly by his sides. His ears were ringing and his eyes refused to focus but he was aware of Snake's vice like grips on his shoulders the whole time. He didn't bruise easy but there were sure to be ten finger stripes across his snowy skin come morning.

'Happy now?' It was an effort but the white ninja managed to straighten himself up once more and fix his opponent with an iron stare. Snake shook him once more for good measure. 'I take that as a no.' The fingers dug harder into his flesh and he winced. 'Why are you really here?' Storm wanted to see Snake's eyes. He wanted to see the secrets hidden in their dark depths. He wanted to catch a glimpse of this man's soul but all that met his eyes was his own reflected gaze.

The Arashikage ninja loosened his grip, though his fingers still remained tense, and moved one hand to Storm's throat. He didn't squeeze but he got his message across. Storm Shadow didn't try to break free even when he felt the gloved fingers move along his throat and tighten slightly. Snake Eyes didn't trust him, no matter what he said, and he was going to act at the first sign of betrayal. Storm smirked, not expecting anything else from his incorruptible Blood Brother. Besides, only an imbecile would readily trust a poisonous viper's words without a shadow of a doubt.

'You could have said so from the beginning and spared us the trouble of a fight.' Storm moved a hand and placed it on Snake's wrist, the one still holding his shoulder, but not to push it away. 'But then again...we both know how much you enjoy our little get togethers.' He moved his fingers up Snake's tense arm to his shoulder, his touch as light as a feather. He could feel the slight tremors racing through the toned muscles in his hand's wake.

As quick as lightning, Snake Eyes grabbed Storm's wondering wrist and slammed it hard into the wall beside his head. The two stayed like that for a moment and something...changed. Like a storm which had been brewing for years and now it was finally unleashed, bringing unspeakable devastation to its surrounding.

Snake moved closer to the other, bringing their chests together, and Storm reflexively parted his legs, allowing the other's invasion of his personal space. On an impulse, the white ninja leaned in and pressed his lips to Snake's masked ones, practically feeling the other's sharp gasp. The hand across his throat constricted but neither moved away...

With the speed of a striking cobra, Storm Shadow moved his foot to throw Snake Eye's balance off. He fell backwards but refused to let go of the other and Storm came crashing after him, landing on top. He regained his senses quickly though and straddled the masked ninja's waist, pressing his knees hard against Snake's sides to prevent his escape. He yanked his neck out of the grip, taking advantage of the momentarily distracted Snake Eyes, and pressed the palms of his hands against the chest below him.

'You shouldn't lose focus so easily. Someone...might take advantage of you.' Shadow grinned wickedly. His usually dark eyes seemed to blacken even further and even the Blind Master could have seen the lust in the onyx orbs.

Snake's arms moved and Shadow was ready for another tumble but instead of throwing him off the fingers grasped the collar of his white garbs and pulled the zipper apart ferociously. Shadow's grin widened and he allowed Snake to undress him, though he wished the other would be a little more careful with his trademark uniform. He helped the process along by letting the material slide down his visibly lithe arms somewhere behind them.

Immediately he felt his Blood Brother's fingers on his skin, running along the moulds of his muscles and tracing his most recent scars. He hadn't had a chance to inject himself with the healing nanomites so his usually flawless skin was marked by a cut here and there. All of them carved by Snake Eyes' Arashikage steel.

Storm threw his head back when Snake's hands became more adventurous. Neither of them were inexperienced through pleasures of the flesh were low on their list of priorities. Sexual desire was accepted by the ninja code and in fact encouraged to explore and vent or else it could be a distraction and unsettle the calm surface of a warrior's mind. A distracted ninja was a dead ninja and since neither wanted to meet their maker just yet...

Storm bit his lower lip, unwilling to let Snake see just how effective his touches were, but a low moan escaped when the other brushed his nipples. The fingers halted and returned back to the pink flesh, paying more attention to the sensitive area. Storm glanced down at him through half-lidded eyes, another low noise of pleasure leaving his parted lips. He couldn't see Snake's facial expressions but he could feel the other's need growing below him...The fibre trousers was constructed to be elastic and accommodate any sort of body movement. Any sort of body movement...

The Cobra employee moved his fingers across the black armour, his expert fingers quickly locating the straps and joints hidden along the suit's side. He opened them before Snake had a chance to protest, tearing the annoying plate away from the other's chest. Snake still had a thin shirt to prevent friction between the armour and his skin but Storm's eager fingers grasped the hem of the material and pulled it up to finally reveal the other's flesh. He ran his eyes approvingly over the packed musculature and the many more numerous scars breaking the skin in various places. He was proud to say his blades were responsible for at least 70% of those blemishes.

Storm Shadow lowered his lips to Snake's collar bone and flicked his tongue across the bone, feeling a low rumble run through him. He was amazed really at Snake's self-control over his larynx. Even when the guy took a bullet or was stabbed he didn't so much as wince. He knew because he was usually the one holding the gun or sword... But he just saw this as yet another challenge, just another form of battle between them. By the end of the night he would be the first to hear Snake Eyes' lusty voice after years of absolute silence.

His lips closed around the centre dip of the bone and he nipped the flesh, leaving another mark on his Blood Brother's body. But this mark was different from the rest, it was the beginning of something beyond either of their understanding. Satisfied with the blooming bruise, Storm lowered himself down the heaving torso, feeling the blood rush below his tongue. Snake's fingers moved to tangle in his raven strands, scraping his scalp in their eagerness. It was empowering, having the ability to reduce someone as calm as Snake Eyes to their baser instincts.

Storm paused at the bellybutton to plunge his tongue inside and was rewarded with a buck of the other's hips. His lips curved upwards before descending lower, his hands already pulling the waistband of Snake's trousers down his thighs. He could feel the other eyes following each and every one of his movements and he decided to put on a show. Why waste the opportunity, especially when he was the star?

With his wicked smile back in its rightful place, Storm kissed along Snake's right thigh, careful not to touch the one part which practically begged for attention. He felt the fingers tangled in his hair tense and pull harder, but the pain didn't trouble Storm. Quite the contrary actually... He placed his palms against the other's hips to hold them down and rose to glance at Snake.

'I'll only continue if you tell me how much you want me.' He knew he had Snake Eyes in a tricky situation and his grin would have put the Cheshire Cat's to shame. It was obvious who was really in control here...

Snake froze and Storm fancied he could see the wheels turning inside his skull, searching desperately for a way out of this well planned trap. Then the Arashikage member moved his arm and reached for his discarded armour. Storm Shadow watched curiously, wondering what Snake was planning. He watched the gloved fingers touch the Ba gua trigram symbols tattooed on the shoulder plate and then point between himself and Storm. That symbol represented water and fire, it was the hexagram for completion and Snake Eyes was telling Storm that he wasn't complete without him.

'I knew you were a thief but I never took you for a liar.' Storm's smile was gone but so was the bite in his tone. Snake ran his hand through his hair and down his cheek in a surprisingly gentle way, letting the other know the truth of his words without any actual words. Storm unconsciously leaned into the other's touch, having seeked this sort of acceptance from his Blood Brother for years even if he himself didn't seem aware of it. 'You were always more like a sly fox than a snake...'

But Storm was convinced and he wasn't one to break his word. He lowered himself once more to the forgotten member and ran his tongue along the length, his hands barely restraining the vigorous buck of Snake's hips. He didn't waste as much time with teasing as expected, mainly because he was quickly losing his own patience, and allowed the erection between his thin lips. Snake's toes curled inside his track boots and he stretched his back fully against the floor, allowing the wave of pleasure to sweep him.

Storm Shadow knew what he was doing, having had a good few male lovers across the years, and his tongue coiled expertly along the length while his canines scraped ever so slightly against the sensitive organ every time he bobbed his head. He could tell Snake was close from the way his hips trashed more impatiently and his fingers twitched helplessly by his sides, the nails scraping against the wood, but he wasn't going to allow Snake that supreme pleasure just yet.

Just as Snake was certain he would come undone...Storm retreated, nearly making Snake Eyes break his vow of silence right there. The curses running through the black ninja's mind at his current lover's address were far from PG...

'Stay put and I promise I'll make it up to you.' Storm rose to his feet and Snake remained on the floor, though he did bring himself up on his elbows and his head moved to watch the other ninja carefully. If Storm Shadow could have seen his eyes he would have seen them widen as he unbuckled his belt and began discarding his ivory pants torturously slow. The show wasn't over... He made sure to turn his back on Snake Eyes when he rolled the trousers down his powerful legs so the other could see exactly the priceless treasure he was soon to have. When he was done he turned back to the other and straddled his waist once more, this time feeling skin against skin and need against need.

'Like what you see?' Snake nodded and Storm licked his lips in anticipation. 'Then that makes two of us.' He bucked his hips, letting Snake's member rub against the cleft of his ass and sighed contently.

Unfortunately Storm overestimated the depth of Snake's patience and was shocked when he found himself on his back with Snake on top, one of his arms wound around his waist and the other on his thigh. Snake wasn't a player, at least not when he was on the brink of going insane with lust, and he thrust inside the other's heat with one smooth roll of his hips. He hooked Storm's legs over his shoulders, once more proving his feline like dexterity, and paused until Storm was ready to give the green light.

Though it was slightly painful, being taken without any preparation, it was hardly the worst he'd been through. In a line of work such as theirs a bullet was expected every other day. Compared to that this was a light inconvenience. Storm Shadow threw Snake an approving look, his wanton eyes barely visible under the wet strands of his dark curtain of hair. Snake began at a steady pace but by no means was it slow. It was punishing from the very start, the force of his momentum moving both their bodies against the hard floor.

Storm wasn't as disciplined at keeping his voice under control and moans left his lips with each powerful thrust, his eyes falling closed while the ecstasy took him over. His hands reached for Snake Eyes, like he was his saviour, and grasped his neck. His fingers touched something rougher than skin and a moment later he felt Snake's hand hold both of his wrists above his head while he continued to drive inside him. He must have accidentally touched the other's mask...Oh well, maybe another time.

Storm arched his back, allowing better access to his prostate and Snake moved even faster, putting his ninja speed training to good use. He had bed partners before but he'd never allowed himself to be so utterly overpowered before. He never trusted someone else so completely as he did Snake Eyes in that moment and the other knew it. If he chose to, Snake could have ended his wretched existence with a well-placed twist of his hand... He hadn't trusted even the Hard Master this completely.

'Sna-Snake!...' He felt fingers press against his lips and he eagerly accepted them, allowing his tongue to dance with them. He knew this was Snake's substitute for a kiss which he couldn't deliver. Storm could feel himself losing the last shard of his control. He could feel himself falling and then he hit the surface of his completion. He screamed Snake's name again, this time louder, his teeth biting the fingers between his lips only hard enough to leave their dent marks behind. His own personal snake bite...

He shuddered slightly, tremors of electricity sparking his entire nervous system, and was vaguely aware of Snake pulling out to come over his stomach. He turned his head slightly to see the black ninja stretch his back beside him, his chest rising rapidly with the need for oxygen. Storm wasn't the cuddling type but he did move a little closer, his body yearning to continue feeling the other's heat.

'Snake Eyes, can I count on you to watch my back?' He didn't specify a time but he was talking about the upcoming mission of course. Wasn't he?... The masked man turned his head to see him before nodding slowly. He didn't have to direct the same question back at Storm. The answer was obvious...

* * *

**I hope you liked it and if u can, please leave a review. it only takes a second but it will make me so happy! O3O **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
